Cross Road
by daydreamingoncloudz
Summary: Isis and her twin brother Alex, came to Forks in search for a place to hide. Will and Audrey - two agents from the Volturi were right on their tale. As the four each find themselves falling for the enemy, they find themselves at a crossroad.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I and my partner 0ut-t0night own every thing but the Volturi

Wow, I and my partner 0ut-t0night own every thing but the Volturi. Wow!

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

Name: Audrey Smith

Hair: Long wavy brown hair

Eye: Lime green eyes

Attitude: Tomboy, outgoing, hangs with the guys, tries to make people happy

Super Special Thang: Shape shifts into Serpent thing. (Think Harry Potter)

History: When 4 her parents and her got captured by the Volturi and her parents told them that she could be a Tracker. Then her parents were killed and she was teamed up with Will.

Age: 16

Name: William (Will)

Hair: Black and pulled back with widow peak

Eye: Blue when having no emotions, Red when having emotions

Attitude: Evil, active, hides in shadows

Super Special Thang: Vampire, can paralyze people temporarily

History: Born in Australia, then captured by the Volturi when eighteen.

Age: 222

Name: Isis Hale

Age: 16

Hair: Long, wavy, honey-blonde

Eyes: Bright, sky-blue.

Skin: Fairly clear, slight acne scarring, very pale.

Kin: Twin brother Alex, mother, father.

Species: Witch.

Power: Water

Personality: Extremely insecure about her appearance. She is a bit of a social climber, and can be a bit manipulative. Outside she is put-together, carefree, perfect. That is how she projects her image. Inside, she is insecure, scared, angry, and afraid to let anyone in except for her twin brother.

Interests/Hobbies: Writing.

Place of Birth: San Diego, California

History/Heritage: On her father's side, she is descended from the Hale family (Rosalie's family). On her mother's side, she is descended from a long line of witches and wizards.

Name: Alex Hale

Age: 16

Hair: Short, wavy honey-blonde.

Eyes: Chocolate-brown.

Skin: Fairly clear, like his sister, he is very pale.

Kin: Twin sister Isis, mother, father.

Species: Wizard.

Power: Electricity

Personality: Very different from his sister. Alex is the "funny man" of the family. Always warm, friendly, and quick to make a joke. He has no taste for his sister's world of social anxiety; he prefers hanging out with whoever he wants to.

Interests/Hobbies: Stand-up comedy.

Place of Birth: San Diego, California.

History/Heritage: Same as his sister's.

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

They walked into the new house, Isis's expression one of clear distaste.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me." She accused, glaring at her parents.

"Honey, you needed a change. California wasn't healthy for you. After what happened…" Her mother trailed off, shuddering at the memory. Isis rolled her eyes dismissively, but inside, she was shuddering too. The sort of things she had done in her school bathroom, vomiting and crying and staring into the mirror for ages, pointing out every flaw, it had taken a toll on her. Anyone could see it. Her clear blue eyes had dark circles beneath them, when not covered with makeup, and she walked with a defeated slump. Alex, her brother, sidled up to her, attempting to spread his infectious good mood to her.

"C'mon Ice, it's not too bad. Hey, at least with this weather you'll be able to practice your power almost nonstop!" He waggled his eyebrows, jerking his thumb in the direction of the rain-splattered window. "I mean, if I try to get all electrical out there, I'll zap myself to death with all that water. I've gotta stay in here and be Static Man!" He made a mock-superhero pose, hands on his hips, chest puffed out, and scuffed his feet on the carpet, as though generating static. Isis grinned halfheartedly, almost laughing. She hadn't laughed in months, not a real laugh anyway.

"Besides," Her father strode in. "You didn't even have to carry any furniture in. It's all set up." Isis pretended she hadn't heard him. _I've gotta stay strong._ She reminded herself. _Tomorrow, I start at the local High School. In this dreary little town, I'm sure to rule the school._ And she probably would. Despite the turmoil inside, all anyone at school ever saw was what she wanted them to see: perfection.

"I think it's good that we moved here." Her mother wrapped an arm around her, her lilac perfume wrapping around Isis in a comforting cloud of scent. "Carlisle and Esme have quite the group of 'vegetarian' vampires. I'm sure we'll be safe from the Volturi here."

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

Will sat in his black Toyota soaking in the silence. He watched the cars go past him. He could probably run faster then most of these cars.

Suddenly he had a longing… a longing to run. To have the wind hit his face, to be faster then those pathetic humans. To know he was better then him.

He longed to hunt. To rip the flesh off of an innocent animal, to bite into its bloody meat! To …

The car door slammed.

Sighing he put the car in reverse to get out of the McDonalds parking lot.

"Mmmm…" Audrey said eating her French fries, "These are good!" Grinning she looked at Will. "You want one?"

"I don't eat." He sighed repeating that for the millionth time.

Audrey waved the French fry in his face, "Come on! You know you want it. Its so good and salty!" She teased him while talking loud and fast, "I mean really you should eat more! Are you hungry? There is a gas station over there! Come on lets get something to drink! Drinking and eating is _good._ I mean seriously we could eat and drink all day if we wanted to! Come on, it's not healthy! Eat the French fry. Now. Or else. Oops! Out of French fries. Oh well." Audrey smiled as his eyes turned red. She was proud she did her job as annoying him.

"You little _wench!"_ Will spat at her, "I don't eat. You _know _that. So shut up. Just because your mommy and daddy made a deal before there death to make you a Tracker for 17 years doesn't mean you have to be so bloody _useless, and annoying_!"

Audrey would never tell how much that hurt. Her family was a sensitive subject. Audrey then looked down and smiled.

"Hey, Will! I found an other French fry! You want it?"

Will sighed.

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

So far so good.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!!**

**We own nothing,**

**We own everything,**

**What do we own?**

**Our selves.**

**Screw this poem! It sucks!**

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

Isis awoke the next morning determined to make a good impression. She carefully laid out her outfit, a rosy pink sweater set, matching pink pumps, and a short, white pleated skirt. She spent thirty minutes creating the perfect ponytail for her hair, not one lock out of place, and spent thirty more minutes applying concealer, powder, blush, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, lip liner, and lipstick. When she was finally done, she rapped on her brother's door sharply.

"Alex?" She called.

"One second, Ice!" He shouted back. Ugh, they were probably going to be late. If they were late, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it. But, soon after responding, Alex opened the door, hair still wet from the shower, but fully dressed in a red T-shirt, jeans, and black converse.

"Let's go." She said simply.

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

Later that day, Alex caught up with Isis at lunch. He was red-faced and bubbly, and kept running his hand through his golden hair excitedly.

"Ice, you'll never guess what happened!" He exclaimed.

"What?" She asked tentatively.

"I met this girl…" Isis's heart swelled at the thought of her savior finding someone to make him happy.

"Well, what's her name?" He frowned at the question.

"Well, see, I don't know. She's sitting over there-"He pointed, and Isis turned to look. "No, don't look yet! I said don't! Stop! Okay, _now _you can look." Isis turned, and her sky-colored eyes fell on a very pretty girl, sitting alone wit a book. The girl had long, wavy, brunette hair, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a simple pair of red and grey stretchy shorts, a red tank top, and sneakers. Isis wished she could dress so simply, and just not care at all what others thought. "Can you talk to her?" Alex's voice cut through her wishful thinking.

"Sure." Plastering on her fake smile, with a toss of her honey-colored hair, she strode over. "Hi." She said with forced cheerfulness. The girl glanced up.

"Oh, hi. Why are you talking to me? Won't your posse just like freak?" She sneered. Isis kept her smile.

"Oh, who cares about them." She waved one hand dismissively. "I don't really have one, I'm new here! I saw you sitting alone, and I figured you wanted someone to talk to."

"I've got a book." The girl glared. Isis nodded.

"So I see." She didn't move.

"Plus, I don't really talk to people like you, who cough up their food." Isis masked her shock by broadening her smile. Were rumors already circulating? She narrowed her eyes suddenly, speaking in a low, dangerous tone.

"You listen to me. I can either pretend you didn't just say that, or I can ruin you. Do we understand each other?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"What? You really think that you and your sluty attitude can hurt me?"

"_What _did you just call me?" The girl repeated the word. "Well, never mind. I'll see you around, mega-bitch." Isis hissed, whirling around. She stalked off back to her brother, fuming silently.

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

Audrey got to the holiday inn quickly to see if Will had found the girl they were looking for yet. She really wanted to leave here.

Audrey couldn't get why she was so mean to that girl at school. I mean she seemed nice, but for some reason Audrey felt like it was for the better to be away from her. Probably an animal thing.

Oh well. What's done is done.

When Audrey entered room 222 a shiver ran down her spine. She hated Will. She hated how cold he was, and how he chilled every thing around him. Audrey hated how he enjoyed death.

Audrey enjoyed happiness, but her job made it so she could not.

"Geeze!" Audrey called out, telling Will she was there, "I should have brought a sweater. I forgot that I was dorming with Frosty the Snowman!"

"Shut up, Audrey." Will called back.

Audrey followed his voice to find him sitting on her bed smelling what seemed to be a teddy bear.

Audrey burst out laughing.

"_Shut up, _Audrey. I am working. This is _her_ old stuff animal." He sniffed it again and then set it down.

"You find anything?" He asked.

"No. Well, there was this one girl who was blond and had blue eyes that kept talking to _me_!"

"Strange." He looked at her, "What did she smell like?"

Audrey shrugged, "Pomegranate. What's it to ya?"

Will's eyes flashed red, "On nothing really, except that it was the girl we have been looking for!"

"Well, shit." Audrey replied.

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

Audrey walked threw the mall smiling. It had a good scent there; like soft pretzels.

She had been there for at least three hours. She was looking for _her. _ Isis Hale, Audrey found out her name was. Isis seemed like a type to go to the mall for hours after school. Audrey had looked in all the stores, scanning for Iris and new clothes.

Now Audrey was stuck with no Iris but 15 stuffed bags. Audrey was walking to her car when she saw Iris with _him. _ He was definitely Iris twin, but had a happier, cheerful mood to himself. He was smiling talking about some story wear he lost his pants.

Audrey couldn't help but stare. He was gorgeous. '_Talk about love at 1__st__ sight' _Audrey thought in her head still looking at him.

It was only when he turned around at caught her staring made her look away.

'_Crap, I don't even know his name!'_

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

I own nothing.

At all.

This sucks.

Actually I own almost every character so ha!

0ut-t0night is my tag team partner.

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

Audrey ran threw the woods Will next to her. A vampire was here, and Will had to make sure it didn't kill any one of the Hale family. That was his job.

Audrey was determined not to let _anything _hurt Iris's brother. Nothing at all, so although Audrey hates killing she will kill this bastered of a vampire that's going near _his_ house.

With a burst of speed Audrey went ahead of Will going shoulder to shoulder with the vampire.

It was a newborn, which made Audrey grin. _'This will be easy…'_

"Audrey! Look out!" Will screamed. The newborn rammed into her.

Audrey felt the air be knocked out of her.

"Damn it," she whispered.

The vampire snapped right in her face. It would have bitten off her face if Will hadn't grabbed the vampire's shirt.

Audrey gasped, wide eyed, as Will wrestled the newborn.

Finally Audrey shape shifted into her _other_ body.

The Serpent was about as long as a limo and big enough to eat a human whole. Its skin was smooth and has excellent swimming abilities. It had better eye sight then a Owl and swifter abilities then a dragon. It looked evil at 1st glance but then if you see its black eyes it looks good and innocent and could make you do anything.

It was defiantly and evil creature. And Audrey hated it.

Finally Audrey attacked. She 1st bit the vampires arm then the leg. The vampire scratched her neck. It was deep and gushing out blood.

Then Audrey decided it was time to finish this fight. She bent down and swallowed the Vampire whole.

Turning human Audrey started to cry. She was a freak. A cannibalistic magical freak.

And for once… Will hugged her.

They were finally truly apprentice and master.

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

Alex cornered Isis the next morning as she exited the bathroom, having just finished perfectly curling and styling her hair for the day, and doing her makeup. Frost pink lipstick, subtle, shimmery eye shadow, the works.

Like the day before, Alex's hair was still damp from the shower, only today he wore an orange T-shirt, adorned with the words: "WHY ARE YOU READING MY SHIRT? STALKER!!" He also wore a beaten pair of jeans, and black converse.

"I'm going to do it. Today's the day!" He proclaimed.

"The day for what?" Isis frowned.

"I'm going to talk to Mystery Girl! I can't wait! Maybe I'll even ask her out." He grinned broadly. Isis nodded apprehensively. The girl hadn't seemed especially friendly. They loaded themselves into Isis's light blue Porsche, formerly her father's, and drove to school. All through the drive, Alex was gushing about Mystery Girl. Finally, they arrived. Smoothing out her powder blue sundress, and shaking dirt off her high-heeled strappy white sandals, she started inside the school, waving to her brother.

"Good luck!" She called miserably, before pasting on her smile for the day.

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

Audrey put her books in her locker smiling to herself, maybe today she will see…

Audrey shut her locker and gasped. There _he _was. Leaning on the locker next to her grinning.

"What is your name!" He said looking into her eyes.

" Uhh… Hi. What?" Audrey responded. Audrey had worn a blue cammi with black and white checkered pants today, but suddenly now wished she had worn that beautiful white sundress in the back of her closet.

"I am Alex. I have just been wondering what your name was for a while so… I don't know? When I get a task I stick to it." He laughed weakly.

_'Alex…'_ Audrey's mind echoed.

"I am Audrey. There task complete." Audrey smiled.

" Movies. Tonight. You. Me." Alex said pretty rudely.

"Excuse me?" Audrey quirked and eyebrow.

"Oh, I am sorry, stupid cool guy acts not working huh? Its time to go to plan B…" He looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Would you go to the movies with me?" He whispered into his ears.

"Sure." Audrey smiled.

"Really!" He gasped.

"Well last time I read the dictionary that what 'sure' meant. Oh no! I have never read the dictionary! That means I don't what sure means! AHHHH! Life as we know it is ruined." Audrey crumpled to the ground fake crying.

Alex fell to the ground laughing, after about five minutes he sat up next to her.

"Your in my science, right?"

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'.

"Cool."

"You know? I hate Mr. Heinz. He reminds me of a dinosaur." Alex stated.

"Have you ever noticed that he has the ketchup brands name?" Audrey laughed.

"Oh my god! That means I ate my science teacher last night! Nooo! I am not a cannibal!" Audrey started to crack up after he said that.

"You're funny." She smiled.

"Why thank you. That sounded gay." He looked confused.

Audrey stood up. "Well got to go to math. See ya all. Wait here is my number."

"Wow all eight digits! Call ya tonight! Bye."

Audrey laughed and walked away.

Alex went up to Iris and shouted, "Score!"

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

"Bye Alicia!" Isis called, waving to the platinum blonde girl smiling brightly at her. Isis kept her counterfeit cheerfulness all the while. Alicia fiddled with her jade green sweater set and cream-colored skirt, at the same time twisting a strand of hair around her finger. Alicia was a perfect worker bee for a queen, a mindless and selfless prada-wearing pleaser. She was the sort of girl to sleep her way through the football team, and still make the honor roll. Still smiling like a perfect Barbie, Alicia whirled around, flouncing off to her red BMW convertible, identical to that of one of the Cullens, although Isis couldn't remember who.

Isis breathed a sigh of complete and utter relief as she climbed into her car. Finally, she didn't have to pretend. Her false smile melted away, and her brow was furrowed. She chewed her bottom lip apprehensively, not particularly caring at that moment if it messed up her lipstick. "Take a deep breath." She reminded herself. She didn't want to start drowning again. Everything would just start spiraling out of control, and she didn't want to be back in that dark inner place ever again. She slowly backed out of her parking space, and almost got rammed into by a shiny silver Volvo.

"Dammit!" She hissed, slamming her hand against the side of the steering wheel. Alex hadn't wanted a ride home. He'd get one, he'd said. Or he'd walk. She drove for a long time, not really paying attention, and suddenly realized she'd gone out of her way, accidentally driving toward a shopping center instead. Well, maybe going inside and shopping would make her feel better. _Or, make her have another breakdown about her weight in a dressing room._

She parked again, popping open the car door. "I won't be long, just a minute or so." She muttered. She fluffed her hair a few times, checking her makeup in one of the car's side view mirrors. She reapplied her lip liner and lipstick. Now it was perfect, everything in place. On the outside, at least.

She started across the almost empty parking lot, only then becoming aware that the sun was beginning to set. What time was it? She hadn't worn a watch, as it hadn't gone with her dress. She quickened her pace slightly, starting as she thought she heard footsteps. She paused.

"Hello?" She called out uncertainly. Her eyes darted around nervously. Suddenly, a hand clapped over her mouth, and arm snaking around her waist.

"Don't scream." A male voice with an Australian accent hissed, a pair of lips touching her ear. The arm from her waist moved for a moment, brushing her hair back from her neck. It moved back to where it was, and she thought she felt him inhaling against the side of her neck, as though smelling her.

"Pomegranates, just like she said.." He observed. A vampire! Had the Volturi found them? She thrashed violently, but obeyed, staying silent. She felt a sharp pain in the side of her shoulder, and suddenly couldn't move. She felt herself shiver. Why was this person so cold? Oh, God, what was happening? "So, Miss Isis Hale, we meet at last…" He murmured. Her last thought was "I need to help Alex!". And then everything went dark.

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

Isis groggily regained consciousness, blinking at her surroundings. She was in an abandoned building, possibly a warehouse. The floorboards were rotting, the roof had holes in it, and the door seemed to be falling off its hinges. Boxes of unidentifiable origin were piled up against the mildew-covered walls. Feeling shot back through her body with a pins-and-needles sensation. She could move again!

"Oh, so you're awake." That same voice, male with an Australian accent, echoed off the walls. Isis scrambled to her feet, eyes flickering over the entire room until she saw him. There was no way this could be anything other than a vampire.

He was inhumanly pale, and also inhumanly beautiful. Oddly enough, his eyes were a crisp, clear blue, not black or red like vampires usually were. His expression was cool and emotionless, but almost showed traced of… amusement? His hair was black as night, slicked back, and with a widow's peak. Almost like Dracula. He was very tall, and looked extremely strong, like he could take her down in an instant. He looked as though he couldn't be a day over 18, but he had to be at least a hundred years old.

"Who are you?" Isis tensed, narrowing her eyes at him. If she got a chance, she would release every ounce of pain and suffering she had ever felt, and take it out on him.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is William. _You_ can call me Will." Isis tapped into the part of her that had hardened, and become harsh. At this moment, it gave her strength.

"What, no last name? Huh, kind of like Cher." She quipped, crossing her arms over her chest in an offhand way. He raised an eyebrow, almost as though saying: "Is that all you've got?" She continued, reaching the point of rambling. "I never really liked Cher, or Sunny for that matter. They're voices were just odd to me… has anyone ever told you that you look like this one singer from the 80's, only he was blonde-" Will cut her off, holding up his hand.

"Enough with the chit-chat. I say, it's time we got down to business." He took a step toward Isis, and she took one back.

"You stay away from me." She hissed, and continued, attempting to strike a nerve. "Someone's got dark prince envy. Are you _trying _to look like Dracula, or is this a subconscious thing?" She kept her voice level.

"Shut up, you stupid wench!" He snarled. He was using an old-fashioned term. Odd. Then again, he was a vampire. "I should've killed you when you were asleep." He crossed the room in a few quick strides, and had Isis pinned against the wall in an instant, his hands on the wall on either side of her head. His body crushed hers to the wall, and there was no escape.

"Go ahead." Isis growled. "Kill me." He pressed his face into her neck, inhaling deeply.

"How does it feel," he began, his voice a low, dangerous purr. "Being this close to death?" He took another deep breath, and pulled back, staring straight into her face. His eyes were red now, not blue. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the pain. Instead, something else happened.

He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her fiercely. She felt a white-hot burst of pleasure for a moment, then came to her senses. Her eyes snapped open, and she lashed out, kicking him in the shin. Surprisingly, he released his hold on her, and she broke free, taking off out the rotting door before he could stop her.

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

Audrey stared at her closet with one thought on her mind: _ what to where?!_

At 11p.m she and she was about to go on her date with Alex.

Audrey had all of her clothes sprawled out across her bed. Usually picking out outfits is easy but not tonight.

_'Crap, crap, crap! It is already 10:30!' _

Finally she picked out a jean skirt with a loose chain belt and a purple short sleeved colored shirt.

Then Audrey saw the scratch from her jaw to her shoulder. It looked like a lion scratched her.

"Oh well." Audrey said out loud. "Perfection is a thing no one can reach."

Will walked in her room, as she was putting her hair in a half pony tail.

"Where are you going" He growled.

"A date." Audrey responded carelessly.

"With who?" He growled.

"Alex, Dad."

"Who's Alex." His eyes were red.

"None of your business." She called walking out the door.

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

"That was fun." Audrey laughed walking up her hallway with Alex.

"Yah. Even thought the special effects were done by a two year old it was still cool."

Audrey laughed. That was the perfect way to describe Clover Field.

"Well thanks." Audrey pecked Alex on the cheeks and slipped inside.

Alex went home in a complete daze.

Audrey sighed leaning against the door and sinking to the floor.

Standing up she went towards her room coming face to face with Will.

"Alex Hale. Isis Hales twin brother. Goes to Forks High. We are suppose to be tracking them!" Will's eyes started to turn red.

"But you date him! Well that's it! Tomorrow at 12 p.m. I except to see him dead."

"No!" Audrey screamed.

"You have to." He swung a arm back punching Audrey. She hit the back wall, and fell on her bed, "Remember? I own you." He smiled at her pain as she tried to get up.

Audrey looked in her mirror seeing her black eye begin to form. What would Alex say when she looked like she was mugged. But more importantly how will she get away from killing him?

It probably wouldn't be a good idea to kill her boyfriend on the 2nd date…

Twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight twilight

I liked it…


	4. Chapter 4

L

**L.O.V.E ( Disclaimer style...)**

**I own. I own. I own. NOTHING...**

**I own I own I own... That's what the characters say!**

**I own. I own. I own. NOTHING...**

**I own I own I own...**

**All my OC's stand in a circle,**

**And shout out loud**

**what I own...**

**I own. I own. I own. NOTHING...**

**I own I own I own...**

**Nothing!**

Will laid in his bed looking at the sky blue ceiling, Audrey sleep in the bed next to him.

_I can not believe I kissed her. _ Will started to think... sleep time for Audrey was thinking time to Will.

_Really I had her. I could have killed her. But instead I kiss her. Love was never a thing I could take easy... Chandra... that lying backstabbing wench! I spent my human life loving her and all she could do is kill me! She was the one to turn me into... this. Hmmm... Now that I think about it I should probably thank her... _

_Power. That's what I want and that is was I intend to get. I have power over Little Audrey... yes, I call her little Audrey. After all I have known her since she was four. I watched her life get wasted tracking down life threatening things and never know what it taste like to be human. I have at least lived a normal life, but she is doomed to this forsaken job. I can't believe I punched her. To see her limp body hit the wall makes he shudder. But she needs to know who is in charge. Me._

_But that stupid Isis Hale... mocking me while she is at deaths door. A foolish one she is. Yet I still am strangely drawn to her. She needs to know that I am more powerful then her. That the Volturi is more powerful then her entire family. It was her restless Grandpa's fault we are after them all. He just had to kill our former leader... Yet... I am still drawn to her. I am drawn to her figure... to her eyes that hold all of her secrets... to her emotions... and especially to her power. _

_I will get her. _

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

After at last reaching the shopping center once more, Isis stumbled her way back to her car, stuck the key in the ignition, and drove home.

She told her parents everything that had just happened (well, except for the kiss), and then went into Alex's room, and told him _everything _that had just happened. Kiss included. After a long stint of brotherly fury and overprotective-ness, he decided to let her be.

The sun still hadn't quite set, and Isis sat cross-legged on her bed, watching as the setting sun splashed the horizon with bloody light. Her mind kept flashing back to that vampire. His hair, his eyes, his sexy voice, and the way his lips had felt on hers-no, she shouldn't be thinking that. She did NOT feel that way. It wasn't right to have feelings for the enemy. Even if the enemy had a sexy Australian accent... stop it!

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

That bastard! Upsetting his sister like that! Poor Isis was in a very bad place, and this guy was the last the she needed. Alex growled under his breath, slamming his hand against the wall of his bedroom. Okay, he needed to calm down.

His thoughts turned to Audrey. She was amazing, amazing and perfect. The way her dark hair fell into her face sometimes, framing those bright, bright green eyes. This was the perfect girl, and he knew it.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Isis stood in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Her parents had received some sort of important call from the Cullens, and Alex had gone with them to see what was up. Isis, feeling exhausted, had decided to stay home. She wore her pajamas, a sky-blue cami the same color as her eyes, and drawstring blue pajama pants with little clouds on them. After rinsing and spitting, Isis put her toothbrush away, and opened the door to her bedroom, to find Will standing there, rifling through her underwear drawer. Hearing her entrance, he spun around, holding in his hand her grey bra with the hearts and Eiffel towers on it.

"_What _is _that_?" Isis spoke through gritted teeth, at the same time noting that, as soon as he saw her, his eyes flickered from piercing blue to crimson. He glanced at the undergarment in his hand.

"This is a bra. You of all people should know that." He almost grinned just then.

"What the _hell _are you doing in my house?" Isis shrieked, snatching the bra out of his hand, and tossing it into the corner.

"To be perfectly honest, I was searching for something with your scent on it. For tracking purposes." He stated simply. "And, perhaps somewhat for pleasure reasons." Unable to even get the words out, Isis mouthed "what?". Beginning to summon her nerve once more, Isis pointed to the door.

"Out." Heat rushed to her cheeks, and Will inhaled deeply.

"That makes the smell stronger, you blushing like that."

"I am _not _blushing." Isis insisted. "Blushing involves embarrassment. I am furious. If you don't leave _right _now, I will kick your ass." She emphasized these last three words, waving her hand. As she did so, water leaked under the door, all the way from the bathroom, and rose into the air, hovering and ready to fly at Will any moment.

"If you get me all wet, my apprentice will have to clean these clothes." He warned. "She won't be happy about it." Isis frowned at this.

"You have a partner? Who?" Will grinned at this, but there was no humor in it.

"I'm frankly surprised you haven't figured it out. After all, you've spoken to her." Isis's expression remained blank. "Audrey." He prompted. Isis's jaw dropped.

"Her?" Her breathing quickened. Alex, he'd been dating her! What if she had hurt him? At least she hadn't, but she could!

"I see a car pulling in." Will observed, glancing out the window. "I suppose I'll make my exit." He winked, pulling open her window. "I'll see you soon!" He ducked out the window, vanishing.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

"Alex, I need to tell you something." Isis began cautiously, standing in her brother's room.

"Did that Will guy do something?" Alex looked alarmed.

"Well, he was in my underpants drawer, but that's beside the point!" Alex's eyes widened at this statement. "There's something you need to know about Audrey." Alex sat up.

"What about her?" Isis winced. How upset would he be?

"Audrey's working for Will." Alex put his head in his hands, muttering "Why me? How could this happen?" Oh, that upset. Unsure how to offer comfort, Isis edged her way out of the room, trying to block out Alex's heartbroken sobs. He almost never cried. Isis bit her lip, fighting tears of her own.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Audrey walk in the hotel room grinning, she was in a mood to annoy someone.

Eating her French fries she sat on the bed making it jiggle. Will was looking at the teddy bear again looking calm.

"You have mood swings." Audrey stated.

"What?" Will said looking confused.

"Seriously, you are weird," Audrey started to imitate Will, "I am so happy, oh so happy, and gay! Oh never mind, lets go EMO! Emo, emo, emo, emo! Wait a minute… lets go 3 Days Grace! I hate everything about you…. Oops… Happy again!" Audrey smiled.

Will's frown deepened.

"Well, got to go to school! See ya!" Audrey smiled before leaving.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Audrey walked all over the school Campus that day looking for Alex. She had to warn him that Will was gonna come after him. Even if it means telling her secrets.

Finally she saw him with a group of guys she didn't recognize. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes held no happiness. Seeing him like that made her stop walking and gasp.

After hearing her gasp he turned around and looked at her. Anger replaced sadness in his eyes.

Audrey let out a scared laugh. _Hell hath no mercy... _

"We need to talk." Audrey started taking him by the arm and let him to an empty part of the hallway.

Alex tensed under her touch making her want to sob.

Audrey let a tear slip. "You know." She simply stated. She could tell when she saw him.

He nodded looking down.

"Then.. You have to know..." Although she talked slowly there was a panic in her voice, "Will wanted me to kill you. I can't. I know you hate me... and can't trust me but listen. He will find you around midnight and put up a huge fight. He wants you dead. Please... don't die." Audrey sighed.

"Alex, talk to me..."

Alex took a step back, "I don't talk to strangers." He sighed walking away.

At that Audrey crumpled to the ground.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Alex sat at the closed McDonald's parking lot, waiting.

Audrey warned him, and he was taking it very seriously.

Closing his eyes he could see his sisters face, dead because of that Will guy.

He will not let that happen. His sister will be fine, even if it involves a little pain for himself.

No one will hurt _her_.

Well… now the her part was confusing him. It should be Isis but for some reason Audrey came into his mind.

Alex knew that Will gave her the back eye. It looked really harsh. But why would he do that?

Alex heard footsteps behind him.

Sighing he opened his eyes and turned around.

"Hm. You came." Will lamely stated.

Isis was right. He was huge!

Alex had no chance.

"Why did you kiss my sister?" Alex growled.

"Over protective, are we?" Will grinned.

Alex said nothing.

"You and your sister will be great prizes for the Volturi… though I might keep your sister for my own… purposes." Will grinned, evilly.

"Shut Up!" Alex screamed, then a large amount on electricity that he had been collecting from the lamps around him burst out of his hands.

Will temporarily fell to the ground. Standing back up, Alex saw that there was a hole in his shirt. That was it.

Will snickered then charged at Alex.

"My apprentice won't like that!" Will yelled at Alex, knowing he could easily strike a nerve. Since it was obvious that his Hale can't put up to much of a fight, Will decided to try a new approach by striking his nerves then when distracted, attack.

"Shut up!" Alex said, making all of the lamps zap Will.

Will grunted in pain, but then pulled an arm back and punched Alex in the stomach making him fly into the back wall.

Will looked at Alex got up, blood coming out of his mouth.

"You know? She did like you. I should have killed her right when I noticed that, but instead I go easy on her by punching her. It was about 5 times harder then that punch…" Will dodged a bolt of lighting, " But I still have time to kill her. Maybe I will keep you alive so you can watch…"

"Don't hurt her!" Alex screamed. Wincing after he said it.

"So, you care." Will said while injecting the needle full of a paralyzing poison out of his finger.

"Yes." Alex said, looking down. Then Will used his fast reflexes to stab Alex in the shoulder.

"That's why I am keeping you alive." Will said, then Alex hardened and blacked out.

Next thing Alex knew was that he was I his sister's bathroom, with her knocking asking what he was doing in there.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Isis gazed sleeplessly at her bedroom ceiling. All noise from Alex's room had ceased long ago, save for his snoring. Seeing him so miserable had broken her heart, and she had only just finished crying herself.

A sharp tapping sound, like a fist on glass, echoed through her room, and Isis sat up bolt-upright in bed. Squinting in the darkness, she could make out a pair of ice-blue eyes staring in through her window. Will was back? She pulled her covers off, tiptoeing over to the window. Part of her was terrified, realizing that you didn't actually have to invite a vampire in for them to be able to enter, but the other part saw a golden opportunity to ask more questions.

Fumbling with the window latch, she slowly slid up the window about an inch, and lowered her face so that she could see him without the glass between them. She pulled back a bit, preparing to ask her first question.

"Why did you kiss me today?" The question popped out of her mouth before she could stop it. She thought she heard him chuckle, but it was probably her imagination.

"Why did _you_ kiss me back?" He shot back. He lowered his face to the small opening, taking a deep breath, and his eyes flickered to crimson.

"I did NOT." She gasped. "Answer the question." She demanded.

"The same reason my eyes change to red whenever I am near you." His mouth quirked slightly, in an almost-smile. "Because you smell _so _good." Although she knew that comment should have disturbed and frightened her, part of the way he said it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"What do you mean I 'smell' good?" Isis sniffed herself experimentally, and smelled nothing.

"There's a scent that comes off your skin. I don't know where it originates, but it's just like pomegranates, and it is absolutely mouthwatering." Isis winced at this choice of words.

"You can't eat me though. Your bosses want me alive." Something dawned on her. "Wait, if it's like smelling food for you, then that doesn't explain why you kissed me." He actually did chuckle this time.

"Lust and hunger may be different desires, but they _are_ connected." Isis bit her lip, attempting to ignore how his voice made her feel.

"I'm done asking questions." Isis muttered, starting to slam the window shut. Will's hand shot out, stopping the window before she could shut it.

"You may be finished, but I'm not." He murmured, forcing the window open. Isis jumped back, suddenly terrified. In a single, almost predatory leap, he was inside her room. He closed his eyes, breathing in ecstatically. "This room is perfect. _Everything _in here smells like you." He turned to Isis. "Of course," he began, and suddenly, like earlier, he had her pressed up against the wall. 'It's nothing compared to the real thing."

His face pressed into her neck again, and he was completely and openly smelling her. After he had taken a deep breath, he kissed her neck a few times, making her stiffen, and pulled back, staring into her face. His blood-red eyes were almost hypnotic.

"Why did you come here?" Isis forced out, her heart pounding, and not just from fear.

"I _really _wanted another chance to do this." His icy lips pressed against hers, even harder than before, and in spite of herself, she felt herself responding. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she kissed back, only barely, but it was enough to encourage him. His tongue pressed against her lips, which she parted, and he deepened the kiss. The whole thing seemed to last an eternity, and, when it was finally over, Isis was red-faced and gasping for breath.

"That was… incredible." She breathed, eyes still closed. At that second, it didn't even matter to her that he was the enemy.

"I know." He whispered, eyes almost a deeper red than before the kiss. "You taste even better than you smell." He kissed her cheek, and then ducked out the window. Isis watched him go, a thousand unanswered questions dying on her tongue.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Audrey lay in her bed covers pulled up to her chin. Then the door knob began to rattle.

It couldn't be Will because he was going to see a horror movie. Panicking Audrey closed her eyes.

She heard light foot step enter her room and someone sat on her bed. Her heart was pounding hard as the Mystery Person stroked her hair.

"Audrey…" The voice said trying to 'wake' her up.

"Alex?" Audrey questioned snapping her eyes open.

"Audrey," Alex pulled her into a hug. "_He_ threatened to kill you."

Taking _he_ as Will Audrey sighed, "Will was bluffing. He find some ones weak spot and then toys with it."

"I was so scared." He whispered.

"Why do you care? You shouldn't be here." Audrey responded looking down.

Alex pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes, "I really wanted to do this…" Alex then kissed her.

The taste of sugar exploded in Audrey's mouth.

"Come on back to my place." Alex said grabbing her hand.

Audrey looked down, " I can't. Will owns me…"

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**


	5. Chapter 5

I Own Nothing…

**I Own Nothing…**

I don't know what else to say.

Please review.

A note from 0ut-t0night: Heyo peoples! MAJOR thanks for reading our fabuloso tag-team, but no one reviews! I understand busyness, but we would seriously LOVE you guys if you'd review. If you don't, I'm afraid I may have to release… the hamsters. I'm so sorry. Be free, my pretties! –cackles insanely and releases an army of hamsters with light sabers- MWAHAHAHA! 

Will walked home from the movies thinking about what happened the past few days.

_She really does taste like pomegranate… I like her a lot. God I sounded sappy. I love how she is in so much denial, though. It's funny to mess with her emotions. And ohhh, she smells so good! I had always loved pomegranate. _

_Hm… maybe I will pay her another visit soon._

_I do worry about how the Volturi hasn't tried to contact me yet. To them I still haven't found her. _

_They wouldn't send another tracker._

_Would they?_

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Audrey sat in her bed smelling her blankets…

They smelled like _him._

_He is perfect… I love him. It seems so soon, I mean I have only known him for 3 or 4 days but I do love him. _

_But… I do worry. I don't want him to fall in love with me. If he does I don't know how I will manage leaving him. I am still owned by Will and the Volturi._

_Will… he is such a hypocrite. He was furious that I am went on a date with him, but then turns around and falls in love with Isis! Our biggest threat. But I am just happy he is showing emotions. I remember when he was so quiet I was wondering if he was alive._

_But although he won't admit it, he is truly happy. Though they do have a weird relationship. _

_Hmm… I wonder how Isis is dealing with all of this. I mean, a vampire is in love with her, and the enemy is in love with her brother. God. Poor Isis. _

_Alex smells like oranges. That was random. But that was a question I had been wondering. What did he smell like. I just put my finger on it. Oranges. _

_That's kinda funny. Oranges are my favorite fruit. _

Audrey giggled before falling asleep, drowning in Alex's sent.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

The next day at school passed in a blur for Isis, and she sat in her bedroom silently, her thoughts on Will. _I'm in love, _she decided. She had even written a poem about him. Writing was her secret passion, after all.

**Can you feel it?**

**This burning chill,**

**This fire beneath my skin,**

**Can you see?**

**This fierce thrill**

**Resistance wearing thin,**

**Can't you sense?**

**I see your face,**

**In shadows on the floor,**

**Don't you know?**

**I hope to see you,**

**Standing in my door,**

**Will you try?**

**To keep me safe,**

**Below and up above,**

**Are you here?**

**Because my heart,**

**Is swelling up with love.**

_Not my best work, but it covers my emotions well enough. He's evil; he can't feel the same way, but still… Last night was amazing. All I wanted was for him to kiss me like that again. How can someone dead be such a phenomenal kisser? _She let out a sigh, her cheeks burning at the memory. _He just likes me for my smell. There's nothing emotional there. At all. _She kept reminding herself this. It was futile, he, and his lips, kept finding their way back into her thoughts. She needed to talk to Alex.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Alex almost mirrored Isis's situation exactly, sitting in his room, staring into space. One thing was on his mind, and one thing only. Audrey. _How can I tell Isis? _He wondered, slightly panicked.

_She'll absolutely freak. She doesn't realize that Audrey's a good person, and she'll be worried about me… I can't do that to her right now! I just need to not tell her. But then she'll figure it out, I know it! Ugh, this is too confusing. At least Audrey doesn't WANT to be working for the Volturi. _This was consolation to him. He wanted to see her again, more than anything, but how?

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

"Alex?" Isis called, tapping on her brother's bedroom door. She smoothed out her cream-colored skirt, adjusting her lavender spaghetti-strapped top. Her golden hair flowed loosely down over her shoulders.

"Yeah?" He opened the door, leaning against it casually. Isis swallowed her nervousness.

"I want to talk to you." She confessed.

"Me too. I want to talk to you, I mean." He suddenly seemed as tense as she was.

"Okay, you first." She gestured to him. He shook his head.

"You talk first." He ordered. Isis took a deep breath.

"A-alright." She began, her voice sounding faint. "I- well, remember Will?" She stole a glance at Alex's face. He looked livid at the memory.

"Yeah I remember, what about him?" Isis stared at her lavender peep-toe sandals.

"Well, it's just, he- he was… well..." She struggled to choose her words.

"Just spit it out, Ice!" She nodded vaguely.

"I think I might… be falling in love with him." By the time she finished, her voice was nearly inaudible. Alex slammed his fist against the side of the door with an audible cracking sound.

"God, Ice! How did that happen?" He glared at her furiously, and she felt her eyes filling with tears. Her only friend in the world, and now he was angry with her!

"Please, please don't be angry with me!" She begged, and his eyes softened.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's ok. Just try not to think about him, alright?" She nodded, swallowing her panic.

"What did you want to tell me?" Alex was suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, it's about Audrey." Isis nodded, keeping all traces of doubt and suspicion out of her face. "I think I love her. I snuck into where she was staying, and we kissed, but she's afraid to run away from Will."

"How can you trust her? Please stay away from her!" Isis pleaded.

"Why?" Alex was suddenly furious. "What about you and the vampire?"

"At least I don't trust him, or TRY to find him! What if she's lying, or pretending, or-"Alex held up his hand.

"I don't wanna hear it, Ice." His voice was flat. "I'll see you later." And he slammed the door shut in her face.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Will sat on his bed thinking about (gasp!) Isis Hale. Her picture was stuck in his mind. When ever he closed his eyes he thought about her.

_What is this feeling?_

Suddenly the door slammed. It was probably Audrey coming back from school.

"Bye, Al." She laughed before shutting the door.

Yep, definitely Audrey; and that Hale boy.

She sat next to him on the bed sighing.

"I really like him." She sighed.

"You shouldn't. It will only hurt him".

"Good way to dampen a moon. Do you like her?" Will frowned as she asked that.

"I… don't know. I 'think' I do… but… Oh! I **hate **being out of control of my own feelings!"

They sat in silence for a few moments. Audrey sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Why am I good?"

"Why am I good?" Audrey put her heads in her hands as she asked it.

"Huh?"

"I am so good! I hate it! Alex is gonna get hurt, because I like him!"

"I… I don't know what to say," Will started, "Because that's the truth. You shouldn't like him. You are good, for some bizarre reason you are. I raised you yet you're good. But you know what? Good or bad, you would still love him. Love is destiny. At least that's what I think."

Audrey messed with her hair looking down, "I didn't say I loved him."

"It was obvious."

"So… you kissed her, yet?" Audrey said.

Will looked at her and smiled.

"Oh no, Will. You didn't!" Audrey laughed.

Will held up two fingers.

"Nice." Audrey commented.

Will snickered. "So, you?"

Audrey put up one finger and smiled goofily.

"I mean lips."

Audrey kept her finger up.

"God, Aud. You whore." Will joked.

Audrey stuck out her tongue at him.

"So, Mr. TwoKiss, what are we gonna do about are problems?"

"Enjoy them while they last."

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Audrey was having a good day at school. She got an A+ on a test, punched an annoying boy, and got no detentions! So far.

Now Audrey was heading to lunch to meet up with Alex.

Suddenly Isis came walking up to her and pulling Audrey into an empty divot of the wall. Soon Isis just glared at Audrey hands on hips. Isis's make up was put on heavily, yet just right. Light green shimmer eye shadow that matched perfectly with the simmer green tube top, and denim mini skirt.

Audrey felt odd wearing her pajamas. Yes, today was her monthly pajama day. She was wearing her happy bunny pants with a pint tank top. Her pants read 'I heart boys. There stupid.' Isis eyed the phrases.

"Hey." Audrey said while holding up her hand as if to say 'Truths.'

Isis glared.

"Well," Audrey laughed nervously, "This has been a _great _conversation, but I will just be on my way…"

"Stop dating my brother." Isis plainly stated.

"Um… no." Audrey smiled.

"Your bad for him. He will get hurt. And also… I don't like you."

"I think that all that is his decision. And I don't care who likes me." Audrey smiled.

"I can ruin you. So for your own good… don't date him." Isis spun around and headed toward the lockers.

Finally Audrey snapped. She grabbed Isis's shoulder and spun her around, "You know what I hate about you and Will? You think you can own people. Ya, I am indebted to Will and the Volturi, and you need Alex to feel good about yourself, but you guys don't own us! Will would not be able to survive own his own, and you would be a depressed sick freak with out your brothers support! You both don't own us. You need us. And we have been there for you! So, finally when we find each other you guys are like 'Hey that my property.' And that used to hold me back from loving Alex, but you know what SCREW you and SCREW Will!"

Isis eyes were the size of plates, she looked around at the people watching them. She opened her mouth then closed it.

Suddenly Alex walked up frowning, looking at Isis he said, "We're gonna date each other." He put an arm around Audrey and walked off.

Suddenly all of Alex's and Audrey's friends that Isis considered 'freaks' gave a quick cheer then shut up by Isis's glares.

Content in Alex's arms, Audrey pretended that she didn't here Isis whisper, "You're gonna hurt him."

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Isis sat alone in her room once more. As usual, their parents weren't home. Probably with the Cullens or something, but who cared? The sound of the doorbell ringing caught her by surprise. Who could that be? Isis dashed down the stairs, and opened the door lazily, revealing, to her astonishment, Will and Audrey.

"Oh, you're using the door this time?" She asked Will, keeping her tone even, despite her now rapidly spluttering heart.

"This isn't a social call, Isis." Will warned, his eyes the color of blood. A thrill went through her when he said her name, but she focused more on his words.

"What's going on?" She asked warily.

"The Volturi's been wondering why we haven't already taken you and your brother to Italy, so they sent someone to check it out." Isis shuddered at this.

"Yeah, and they'll probably kick your ass, so we're here to help."

"Why wouldn't you want to help them?" Isis frowned.

"Because they would steal our credit." Will answered simply. Alex came down the stairs, standing behind Isis.

"Audrey!" He beamed, happiness emanating from him.

"Well, who did they send?" Will opened his mouth to answer, but a voice cut him off.

"Oh, William, were you talking about me?" The voice was small, yet apathetic and dangerous. A figure stepped into view. She looked like a child, but a child with wide, scarlet eyes.

"Jane." Will growled. Isis's gaze flickered to Audrey. She appeared to be… morphing? In an instant, Audrey had ducked inside, and had become an enormous serpentine figure, huge enough to swallow a human being whole. Will and Jane both stepped inside the house, and Will slammed the door shut. Alex was rubbing his hands together, sparks flying from his fingertips, and Isis was summoning water from the nearest bathroom.

"So these are the Hale twins? Less threatening than one would think." Jane observed coolly. Will shrugged.

"You'd be surprised." Isis snarled. Isis flicked her wrist, and her newly summoned water formed into a whip-like shape, cracking ominously. Audrey's new snake-like form let out a menacing hiss, and electricity crackled from Alex's general area. Jane turned her cold, cruel eyes to Isis, and suddenly a burning, unbearable pain shot through her body, causing Isis to collapse on the floor, and the water with her.

"Isis!" Alex cried, and she heard a thudding sound. Suddenly, the pain was gone. She struggled to her feet, summoning her water again, and realized that Will had tackled Jane to the ground, stopping her from hurting Isis.

Alex sent a bolt of electricity at Jane, who was now back on her feet, and Isis smacked her with the water whip. Jane shook both of these things off, and Will struck her in the back of the head. Hard. This disoriented her for a moment, and Audrey's new form lunged, swallowing Jane whole. Isis watched this with both revulsion and fascination, unable to look away. Suddenly, Audrey was back, human once more.

"That sucked." Audrey muttered, grimacing. Alex rushed over to Audrey, hugging her tightly, and Isis didn't stop him. Maybe he'd been right about Audrey after all. Her eyes flickered to Will.

"Thank you." She whispered.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Audrey sat on Alex's bed listening to her I-pod. Alex was joking around head banging to the song. Audrey laughed and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side.

"That… was weird." Alex looked at her worryingly.

"It's fine. A side affect of eating people." She smiled innocently.

Alex grimaced but then smiled lightly back. "Don't you have something to stop the pain when you… well. Eat people."

Audrey frowned, "Well, there are three things I can do, A) Bear the pain. B) Stay in snake form until… it is digested. Or C) um, wash it down."

"Oh, well, what ever you want to drink I'll get it…"

Audrey cut him off smiling weakly, "Actually, I have a 'special' drink."

Alex quirked and eyebrow, "You are still under aged."

Audrey laughed, "Ok, if I show you my special drink you can not get freaked."

Alex nodded. Audrey smiled and grabbed her book bag and pulled out a bag of what looked like... blood. Alex's eyes widened.

"It's snake blood." She explained before ripping a hole in it with her teech and gulping it down.

Again, Alex grimaced.

After a little while of listening to music Alex started to snicker.

"What?" Audrey questioned.

"It is just ironic that you can turn into a snake."

"Why?" Audrey cocked her head.

"Because of this," Alex lightly blushed and held up a silver chain with a coiled snake charm on it. Its eyes held red rubies, and the design on its scales was made of diamonds. It sparkled in the light.

Audrey's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth.

"Grandma…" She whispered, remembering one of the only memories of her childhood.

_"I like your necklace grandma…" A little girl said sitting on her grandmother's lap._

_"You do?" The grandmother laughed, "Well then, when I am gone you can have it."_

_"But… what if you loose it?"_

_"It will still find you. Let it remind you of love and power. I promise you when I am gone it will show itself to you…" _

"When I'm gone." _Oh, that means that she is dead._ Audrey thought.

"You don't like it… I knew it! I mean how stupid of me…" Audrey cut Alex off with the most passionate kiss she could give.

"I love it, so much. It's just that I think that one used to be my grandma's. I was just having a little moment. She was like my mom."

Alex's eyes held happiness and understanding.

"How did you pick it out?" She finally asked him.

Alex laughed to himself, " I saw it and it reminded me of you. Got lucky didn't I?"

She smiled, and then tackled him.

"Hey!" He shouted. They both studied each others face before Audrey leaned down and kissed him.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**

Will sat on Isis's bed, watching her as she slowly wrote on a piece of paper. She wore her pajamas now, a pink camisole, and pick drawstring pajama pants. "Now, what is this?" He lifted a piece of paper off the floor, and Isis froze.

"Don't read that!" She implored. "Please!" He lifted it up, scanning it with his eyes.

"Too late." He read silently for a moment, and started to read it out loud. "Can you feel it?

This burning chill,

This fire beneath my skin,

Can you see?

This fierce thrill

Resistance wearing thin,

Can't you sense?

I see your face,

In shadows on the floor,

Don't you know?

I hope to see you,

Standing in my door,

Will you try?

To keep me safe,

Below and up above,

Are you here?

Because my heart,

Is swelling up with love."

He finished. "You wrote this?"

"No." Isis lied, snatching the paper out of his hand.

"It smells like you." He pressed, grabbing her hand before she could pull the paper away too far. "It's written in your handwriting."

"How do you even know what my handwriting looks like?" Isis protested.

"I've been watching, remember?" She grimaced, and he just smirked. He seemed to be enjoying her discomfort.

"Why do you even come here? Why are you here right now?" Isis snatched her hand away, crumpling the poem, and tossing it over her shoulder.

"I believe we covered that… last night." He traced one cold finger down the side of her neck slowly. Isis attempted to ignore his touch. "I am attracted to you. From that poem you wrote, I would say you feel the same." He brushed his finger down her neck, and across her collar bone.

"What makes you think it's about you?" Isis demanded.

"Who else would it be?" He had a point. There was no one like him. He moved his hand, pressing it to the back of her neck, and kissed her on the mouth. It was a lot softer than the times before, and at the same time, more passionate than before. She felt a fierce flash of pleasure coursing through her, but at the same time, felt like she was being distracted from her previous humiliation. She broke away, swallowing hard.

"I think you'd better go." She sounded breathless, an aftereffect of his kissing. He stroked her face with one hand.

"Why?" Her mind swam, and she attempted to recall her excuse.

"Alex might come in here." She said lamely.

"I doubt it." He murmured, and leaned in, kissing her again. This time, her worries and cares were so far gone that, if his arms weren't wrapped around her, she would have melted into a puddle on the floor.

**Twilight Twiligth Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, I know it's been such a long time and quiet a few of you are planning on eating me and 0ut-t0night but… *MUSIC***

**WE ARE BACK!**

**We also own nothing. **

**But I do think we owe some apologizes and thank you's: **

**Ok, one:**

**The reason I was gone is because I stupidly lost my fan fiction password which is: **************. And the reason my buddy 0ut-Tonight has been gone is due to her being busy. So we are both srry for not being consistent in out story… WHICH HAS 290 VEIWS! (Most of those are ours, and ppl probably have tons more but… ah, well. We are at least pumped!)**

**Now thank yous to:**

**JAPERHALEFOREVER**

_Me: She is like our number one fan!_

_0ut-t0night: YAY! We love you!_

**Emmaange12**

_Me: This story IS kickass. _

_0ut-t0night: Cloudz! Bad language *spritz* Yes, thank you Emmaangel12!_

**Superfan**

_Me: Hey, I don't think you made your message clear… did you like this story? _

_0ut-t0night: Cloudz! *spritz*_

_Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_0ut-t0night: Thank you XD_

**So, people me and 0ut-t0night have given you some homework: **

**1) Go out and capture 12 people**

**2) Make them read this**

**3) Read it yourself and cower in fear from the fluffiness of the story!**

**4) You and your victims must go and respond! **

**5) GIVE YOURSELF A COOKIE!**

**

* * *

  
**

'_What did I do,' _Will, rolled on his back, his bare chest exposed to the circulating air the fan created. He turned over looking at Isis, strands of her honey coloured hair rested across her face. Hesitantly Will reached over pushing her hair back from her face. '_Why me?' _Fear grabbed his heart; the feeling was unusually for him. He couldn't believe he did it, he said those words he always believed he couldn't feel. '_I really did it; I really said I love her.' _

_

* * *

  
_

_Nothing makes sense to me anymore, thinking about it. Nothing. Not Alex, not Audrey, not Will, not even myself. I feel out of control of my brain, my heart, my body. The worst part of this, the hardest part, is that I don't care. This chaos is absolute perfection in its own way. A broken kind of perfection though. Which fits, I suppose. I'm broken, and he's beautiful. Together I guess we form some sort of portrait of wrecked perfection. I've never felt like this before, as though I'm some new person, in a new body where every sense is heightened every time he's near me. Where I go spiraling into some other world, some other consciousness every time he touches me. I never want it to end. _

_

* * *

  
_

Audrey staggered along the empty streets, the cold air caressing her body. She felt so touched and exposed. _'Will's gonna kill me. Slaughter me then sell my little bits to a meat shop. And then strangers are gonna eat me, and I will be gone.' _She kicked a pebble, and it scattered across the side walk, _'I am an idiot. Remember all of those sex talks? Diseases, babies… more diseases... it's good to wait…diseases… Blah blah blah. I should have listened.' _ She sighed turning around walking back to the gigantic house, were Alex would be waiting. _'I am a slut. I am like the Audrey in As You Like It. Except I happen to actually love my 'Touchstone'- my Alex. God, what have I gotten myself into?'_

_

* * *

  
_

_I've never been in love before. I guess that's what I'd call this. That's what it's called, right? When you'd do anything to protect a specific person, and even when you're away from them you can't stop seeing them? Because that's what's happening to me. It's like someone took a paintbrush a painted Audrey onto the inside of my eyelids while I was asleep, and now I can't get it off. I don't mind it though, because this way, even when she's not around, she still is sort of, you know? I still don't know how to say anything, even in my own head. I've never known exactly how to react to her, but hey, that's what learning's for! _

_

* * *

  
_

"Isis…" There was something about waking up to that voice that made her feel dizzy, but in an extremely pleasant way. Her eyelids slid open lazily, and she tucked her hair behind her ears, forcing herself into an upright position. There he was, looking dark and enticing at the same time, like some ancient evil god. He was sitting up, leaning back against her headboard. It didn't take her too long to notice the absence of his shirt.

"What are you still doing here?" Isis asked him, no longer sleepy in the least. He was breathing, slowly and deeply, and she knew it wasn't out of necessity for air, judging by the scarlet color of his irises.

"Why?" He asked, grabbing her arm with one hand as he slid his body closer to hers. "Do you want me to leave?" She was certain he did things like this simply to see her reaction, but it was impossible to control the pounding of her heart as he pressed his face into her neck, his lips making a warm arc down to her shoulder.

"No." She whispered his touch enough to send shivers down her spine. "It just seemed like you would." Her tone was a little colored by bitterness at this last sentence. Isis had difficulty believing sometimes that he wasn't just toying with her sometimes. His hand moved from her arm to the back of her head, and he kissed her hard enough to make her head spin, and her skin flush from the roots of her hair to her shoulders.

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?" Will pointed out, smirking at her. Suddenly, as she recovered from the effect of his kiss, something occurred to her. Alex was going to kill him if he found out he was here!

* * *

"Hey," Alex called yawning widely coming down the marble stairs, his hand slid along the glossy wood railing.

"Hey." Audrey responded, she was sitting on the dark purple leather couch, her small frame sinking into the material. She was cross legged, her feet tucked under her, her hands folded on her lap. Her nose was rosy and cold from her previous walk.

"Whatcha doin'?" Alex asked, lifting his eyebrows playfully. Audrey kept her eyes glued on her tan hands, examining the lines and curves. It was as if she was trying to get the picture of her hands glued into her mind for future reference. Alex dumped his body on the couch making her body move, her head whipped towards him eyes wide, as if surprised by the fact he was sitting by her. Alex frowned slightly, his dark eyes looking worried. Something was bothering her. Alex waited for her to talk but she did not.

He sighed leaning back into the couch, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He was surprised to feel her physically tense.

"I'll make food. Will will want to eat when he wakes up." Audrey darted off the couch and away from his touch.

"You know, you don't have to make food for him. You are safe." Alex spoke slowly, choosing his words as his eyes watched her dart around the kitchen.

"Habit." Audrey muttered out an answer, "Where's the sugar- Oh never mind found it!"

Alex sat for a moment, closing his eyes thinking, finally he opened them looking at her face intently as she mixed the pancake batter.

She looked up her eyes meeting his and blushed; she looked back down at the food and sighed, "What?"

"Will doesn't eat." Alex stated, usually he would laugh but he knew that something was wrong between them. Something wrong to her at least.

Audrey looked down horrified in embarrassment. She glared at the blobs of tan coloured mush that was soon to become pancakes. She was acting dumb, she loved him and they just took their relationship another step... right? "Silly me!" She laughed.

Alex sighed happy to see her acting a little bit more like herself. "It's fine I am a very big eater!"

Audrey grinned, cooking again. Alex leaned back closing his eyes to think once again, suddenly his eyes snapped open, "Wait… Will's here?"

* * *

"Was he here the whole night?" Alex demanded as Isis scrambled frantically to get ready for school.

"Yes." She snapped irritably, digging through her drawer and pulling out a pink sundress. She snatched a pair of white sandals from her closet, and vanished into the bathroom.

"Ice!" Alex rapped on the bathroom door, interrupting her frenzied quest for her flat-iron.

"What?" Isis demanded through the thick wooden door.

"Were you at least _safe_?" Her brother's tone was full of humiliation at having to ask his twin sister this question. In utter disbelief, Isis flung the door open, revealing a thoroughly disgruntled Alex.

"Excuse me?" Her tone was as icy as humanly possible. Relief and realization at his error dawned on his face.

"You mean… you didn't?" Alex treaded cautiously in this area, as though he sensed that any word could trigger an explosion in this minefield. If Alex assumed she and Will had done that, then did that mean….? It couldn't!

"You _did_?" Isis's voice shot up an octave. He looked down, thoroughly chagrined. "I can't believe you." She shook her head, at last locating the missing flat-iron, hidden under her sink. She plugged it in, tapping her foot anxiously as she waited for it to heat up.

"You can't believe me? You still let him stay in your room the whole night!" Alex persisted. Isis could see the protective brother shining through. It didn't make him any less irksome though.

"Believe me, I was careful." Isis rolled her eyes, unplugged her flat-iron after deciding that would take too long, and got to work on putting her hair into a perfect ponytail.

"Do you trust him?" Alex demanded.

"No!" Isis barked, exasperated. "I don't even think I like him!"

"You don't like him, but you don't mind having his tongue down your throat?" Alex's tone positively dripped sarcasm. Isis promptly marched from the bathroom, chucked her lip gloss at his head, and then slammed the door behind her. A few minutes later, she marched back out, and picked it up off the floor.

"I need this." She explained curtly, before disappearing once more to salvage her morning routine.

* * *

"Audrey, we are leaving." Will commanded, coming down the stairs. Alex had previously gone off to attack his sister with questions, and Audrey was alone. Audrey nodded not speaking to him, as she skipped out of the house while he glided along next to her. He always could look so elegant yet threatening. Audrey's mouth was curled up in a smile, her worries about her and Alex's relationship melting away.

She and Will walked into the woods, the shadows engulfing them. "So, Daddy," Audrey grinned, "How was your night? Nothing sexual happened?"

Will grunted, probably meaning in his language to 'shut the hell up'.

"I guess not." She grinned. As Audrey walked she weaved in and out of the trees, Will just going down the main path. Will paused breathing deeply, his eyes flashed red.

"You smell like _him_." He spat out, his furious eyes peering into hers.

"Well duh," Audrey grinned, rolling her eyes. She tried to mask the fear in her heart, "We were just at their house, silly!"

"NO!" He roared, wrapping his hand around her neck slamming her into a tree. She gasped for her breath, her hands trying to pry his cold rough hands from her neck. He squeezed tighter, snarling, he through her to the ground.

Audrey, lay on her stomach, gasping for the musky air of the woods. She tried to lift her self up with her arms, but Will put a foot on the skin in-between her shoulders pushing her back down.

Audrey let out a cry, pain coursing through her as she hit the ground, the roots of the trees dug into her skin causing her to get some bloody cuts on her legs. Will grabbed her shirt pulling her back up to her feet; he used his own strength to hold her up then slugged her in her stomach.

Once, twice, three times… He lost count. Audrey puked, before falling unconscious. Will finally stopped, throwing her limp body to the ground. He stepped back breathing deeply to calm himself down, her whipped his hand out into the thin air trying to get the puke to drip off of it. He paused wait for her to get back up.

She didn't.

"Come on." He growled impatiently. He nudged her arm with his shoe, she didn't move.

He breathed again trying to get some control of himself, why did he blow up like that? He owned her body, not that Hale boy. How dare she fall for the enemy? A part of him told him that he was a hypocrite. He sighed picking her up, her arms dangled down loosely, swaying as he walked. Her head thrown back, eyes and mouth closes and he knew that if strangers look at the two from after she would look like a dead women. Slowly he made his way back to the apartment.

* * *

**Friday October 27****th****, 2009**

**8:25 a.m.**

_Welcome to Forks High_

Will walked into the school, making eye contact to all the students who dared look at him. Every one seemed to have a different reaction to him, girls glanced at him from under there eyelashes while he walked by. Some men who were bulky and looked like jocks, tried to stare him down but he just kept his view on all the crowds taking in all the movements. He breathed, keeping his human identity to fool the students. His eyes studied all of the students looking for Isis. He breathed in deeper now trying to find a source for the smell of pomegranate that was surrounding him.

Will's eyes drifted towards rows of lockers, his eyes landing on the back Isis's head. The honey-blonde hair was in a high pony tail, when she turned her head to talk to a girl standing next to her, he saw a strand of hair perfectly curled hanging in her face. Her lips were in an upturned smile, which was unfamiliar for him to see.

Will focused his hearing on her and the girls buzzing around her, and with ease he heard every word.

'Did you see the Oscar's last night?" A girl with a pig nose and black hair asked, she looked Asian.

"Of course," Isis said indigently.

"Wasn't Orlando Bloom yummy?" A girl with bleach blond hair asked. Will rolled his eyes.

"Isn't he always?" Isis spat back. Will blinked, 'What?'

"Well I've got to go to Mr. Able class," Isis sighed.

"Um, Mr. Able? Ew." The pig-nosed girl snorted.

"I know." Isis grinned, the crowd of girls giggled and Will glared at them all. Isis turned around revealing her light pink sundress and dark blue jacket. She was wearing ridiculously high white sandal-high heels, and was looking down at her pink purse. All the boys she walked by directed their gaze to her, and before she looked up from her purse Will walked into the crowd, camouflaged by the other children close to his age.

**8:45 a.m.**

_History_

It sucked living through most of these events, but hearing a man spill out wrong detail after wrong detail was unbearable. Yes, during the Great Depression people didn't have money, but it wasn't because of pirates taking it all! It was do to the Stock Market Crash.

Will leaned back into his seat, adverting his eyes back to Isis. It was easy for him to get in her. It was a crowded class room, and students spilled in, probably hoping they could sneak in a good nap. This guy was a lunatic!

Will studied Isis, taking in all of her details.

"Mr. Ross, Please tell the definition of Depreciation." Mr. Able asked.

A lanky boy stood up, his hair was messed up, half if his shirt un-tucked. There was a yellow stain on his pants, "Um, I don't know."

Will rolled his eyes, absolutely no sympathy in him. Suddenly giggling was heard through out the class, he looked towards Isis and a mob of other preppy girls clad in pink designer clothes giggling snobbishly.

Will frowned, why was she acting like this?

**12:30 p.m.**

_Lunch_

"Um, ew! Potatoes!" The pig-nose girl groaned.

Will was ready to stab his hand with a fork, this was hell. After four-periods with her annoying giggling he was through. But he had nothing else to do then be here, with Audrey still being unconscious.

All the girls were eating, except Isis. She consumed an apple and then stopped, claiming to her friends that she was full. She did have a big breakfast, Will had seen Audrey and Alex create a tower of pancakes, so he was sure she had eaten.

Alex walked up to the table smiling, he raise a hand saying hello to the girls.

"Hi Alex," All the girls but Isis said in unison.

"Ladies," He grinned, though it wasn't flirtatious. When Will saw Alex and Audrey be near each other Alex gives off a completely different vibe.

Will listened to the incessant talking of the flirting mob of girls, before getting up and leaving the cafeteria. Isis's giggles echoed in his head.

**4:15 p.m.**

_MALL_

Will could not believe he was in Seattle. He followed her from the school expecting her to go home, but instead she came here. To Will's hell.

She went into store after store, as he sat out side, hidden, and waiting for her to come out. Finally she seemed to find a store she liked, because he waited for 30 minutes but she didn't come out. Sighing, we went inside the store, a wave of perfume-scented air met him. He immediately stopped breathing trying to get the aroma out of his nose.

'Where is she?" He muttered, walking down the aisles, looking for her and her pink dress.

Finally he breathed deeply trying to find her scent through the perfume. Finally he tracked her to the dressing rooms. He sighed finding a chair sitting down in it, trying to stay hidden.

**15 minutes later**

So many clothes. She came out in dresses, skirts, skorts, scarves hats, everything! It was ridiculous. She seemed down at first but as she saw herself in the mirror she seemed to gradually feel better. She had a growing pile of 'keeps', and a large one of 'no's'.

Will finally got up not caring if she saw him and rushed to his car.

Maybe he didn't know her…

* * *

By the time school was over, Alex was going mad with worry. Where was Audrey? Why hadn't she shown up for school that day? He hoped Will hadn't done something to her. The very thought made him feel nauseous. His concern had finally driven him to action, after agonizing over it through all his classes.

So, here he was, about to enter Will and Audrey's apartment. He knew where it was now, and he prayed that Audrey would be inside, unharmed. Sure enough, she was there, but she wasn't moving. A thrill of terror ran down his spine, and he rushed to her side, checking her pulse on her throat.

He nearly melted into a puddle with relief when he felt her heartbeat. She was a little bruised, but otherwise okay. It was obvious Will had beaten her. That bastard. Well, now that he knew where she was, he couldn't just leave her here!

Brushing some loose strands of hair from her face, he kissed her forehead gently. Then, he picked her up bridal-style, grunting a little from the weight. She wasn't too heavy though, and he made the journey back to his house basically unscathed.

Once back home, he sat Audrey on the bed in the Guest Room, wrapping a blanket around her in case she was cold when she woke up. He made a promise to himself, that he would try to never leave her alone with Will again.


End file.
